


I Guess We Meet Again

by eddieskiwi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Dad Eddie kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Pan Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, pan mike hanlon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieskiwi/pseuds/eddieskiwi
Summary: Richie Tozier is a history teacher and on the first day of school a student with the last name Kaspbrak comes into his class and he can't quite put his finger on why she seems so familiar.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 21





	1. First Day Jitters

“New year new me” Richie chuckled to his coworkers. Today was the first day of school, most dread this day but, Richie quite liked it. I mean he was a teacher, what teacher didn’t like the first day of school? Mr. Richie Tozier taught 7th-grade history and enjoyed it more than anything but will soon like it even better. 

“Alright, I’m gonna head to my classroom before the kids get there.” Richie claimed as he got up grabbed his coffee, and headed to his classroom. He walked out of the teacher’s lounge and climbed up the stairs to the second floor where his classroom stayed. He snatched the keys of his lanyard and used them to unlock the door. 

Soon after, The Bell rang signaling everyone to go tho their first period.

Only a few hours ago at the Kaspbrak household had a soon to not be sleeping Joelle May Kapbrak the daughter of the one, the only, Eddie Kaspbrak himself. Joelle soon jolted up to the sound of her alarm playing the most annoying sound you could possibly think but, it worked to get her up. She hopped up and turned off the alarm and quickly realized it was the first day of school. With a groan, she rubbed her eyes and headed towards her closet and picked out the perfect outfit to start off the school year.

“You’re wearing baggy pants and a sweatshirt on the first day of school?” Eddie Kaspbrak questioned his daughter in many ways. Why would she wanna wear something so bland? When he was 12 he always made sure to wear his favorite outfit to try and show off for everyone. “Yeah, what’s the problem?” Joelle sassed back. Eddie rolled his eyes and laughed “Well it’s hot outside and don’t you wanna impress your friends with your cool outfits?” He asked while handing her a bowl of cereal. She sat down and placed the bowl in front of her. “Well, I’d rather be comfy than showing off.” Joelle explained before grabbing the spoon and eating the cereal in front of her. “Well, I guess that’s fair.” Eddie chuckled and picked up the coffee sitting next to him. 

“Come on Jo! We have to get going before we’re late!” Eddie groaned waving his hand to signal for Joelle to hurry up. She trotted to the car with her backpack on her back and then hopping into the front seat. “You know I don’t like the nicknames Dad!!” She complained even more. Eddie started getting the car ready while also saying “I used to hate nicknames too, well I still do but, I sorta miss the ones my friends gave me as a kid.” Eddie proposed while starting to drive to the school. “I don’t think I’ll ever miss Jo or Joey. Those are all boy names.” She suggested with a quick smile at her dad. Eddie smiled and realized they were pulling up to the school. He drove into the car line and waited for him to pull up to the entrance of the school. 

A quick mutual “Bye” and Joelle hopped out the car and saw her dad drive away in the corner of her eye and walked into the courtyard and over to her friends. Her and her friends chatted until the bell rang and they all headed to their first periods. 

Back at the Tozier history room, He was greeted with about 20 students that he sure to remember deeper into the school year. He introduced himself as “Mr. Tozier or just Richie” because he thought he was super letting kids call him by his first name. He did role-call as needed and He talked over the rules and what they were gonna be doing that year and he continued with fun facts until the class was over.

He did that with the 2nd period too nothing special really happened in that class either but, in 3rd period it was a little different. There was this girl who looked oddly familiar to Richie. On role-call her name was “Joelle M. Kaspbrak”, Kaspbrak sounded so familiar to Richie but, he’s known a lot of people maybe it was just a coincidence. 

The rest of the classes went good nothing too out of the normal but, Richie couldn’t stop thinking about the last name Kaspbrak.


	2. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie tries to find where he knows the name Kaspbrak and the Kaspbrak family has a relaxing evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters alittle longer so bshshshs

“Yeah, Stan! She seemed so familiar!” Richie argued to Stanley Uris the school’s counselor who he’d known since he was a kid. “That’s odd, maybe she has an older sibling that you taught a few years ago?” Stanley suggested. “Oh I never mentioned but her last name is Kaspbrak. Does that sound familiar?” Richie asked and added. “Oh, that does sound quite familiar. Hmmm, I’ve seen a lot of students in my life though.” 

After an hour or so of talking Richie and Stan ended the call and Stan decided to check the records for the last name Kaspbrak the next day. Richie realized he needed to start heading out of the school. He was one of the only people left besides good old Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscome, my favorite married couple. Bev decided not to change her last name because the wait at the place was too long. 

Anyways, Richie walked up to Bev’s art room after locking up his and knocked on the door. Bev walked to the door and opened it and saw Rich and welcomed him in. “What do you need this time?” Bev mocked with a little giggle. “I don’t need anything I just wanted to say bye before I went home.” Richie confessed with a smile. “Haha, funny Rich. Ya sure you don’t need anything? Cause you know I’d do anything for ya.” Bev repeated grinning. Richie thought for a moment, did he wanna tell Bev about Joelle or did he just wanna keep it a secret? He decided to keep it a secret. “I don’t need anything Bev, I’m just trying to say byeeee before you leave.” Richie exclaimed with dragging the e on bye.

“Alright Rich well, byeeee! Wanna walk down together?” Bev mocked and asked. “Yeah, sure!” Rich replied. They walked out of the room and Bev locked it up and they made small talk while walking down the stairs. The got to the first floor and walked out the doors to the courtyard. “Well, I’m gonna meet Ben in the gym see ya tomorrow Rich.” Bev proclaimed with a smirk. “Bye Bev!” Richie smirked back and started walking to his car.

To Catch up with the Kaspbraks after school ended Joelle got in the car and they made small talk in the car with the basic questions from Eddie like “How was your day?”, “Do your teachers seem nice?” ect. Joelle answered with bland answers like “good”, “yeah” ect. 

Once they got home Joelle ran up to her room and watched TV for a few hours until Eddie called her down for dinner. She ran down for dinner and saw that her dad had made his signature hamburgers which just so happened to be her favorite meal. “Dad!!! This looks so good thanks for making it!” Joelle smiled and quickly sat down and started eating. “Wait!” Eddie basically screeched with a shocked expression. 

Joelle dropped her burger extremely fast and yelped “What!” “You forgot to wash your hands.” Eddie scolded. Joelle rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked over to the sink. She turned on the sink and washed her hands. “You know washing your hands is very important.” Eddie shared with a smile. “I know, it’s just hard sometimes to remember.” Joelle giggled.  
They went back to the table and ate together. Eddie asked a few more questions but one of them stuck out more than the others. “Jo, do you have a favorite teacher yet?” Eddie asked while continuing to eat. Joelle finished chewing before explaining “I don’t really have one but, my history teacher Mr. Tozier seems cool.” “Oh, that’s good! History was one of my favorite subjects as a kid.” Eddie disclosed though he had something else on his mind. Tozier. Tozier seemed very familiar to him but, he couldn’t wrap his finger around it.

He brushed it off and got up and made two bowls of ice cream. He came back with two bowls of cookie dough ice cream and gave one to Joelle. “I’m proud of you for getting through the first day without breaking down.” Eddie exposed. Joelle grabbed the ice cream bowl and smirked at her dad. “Who said I didn’t” They both laughed and finished their bowls.

Joelle went upstairs and played on her phone until about 12 am and realized she probably get to bed so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
